In recent years, there has been proposed an augmented reality (AR) technology in which object data is displayed in a superimposed manner on a captured image by using a terminal such as a smartphone. In this AR technology, for example, when an image is captured with the terminal oriented toward an object, object data is displayed in a superimposed manner on the captured image based on information on the position and orientation of the terminal and a marker contained in the captured image. Further, there has been proposed a technology in which a plurality of pieces of object data are displayed so as not to overlap each other.
The related art is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-198668.